In general, large construction machines and operating machines, such as hydraulic shovels (excavators) and dump trucks, do not have good visibility for its surrounding or environment. To deal with it, Patent Literature 1 (will be mentioned below), for example, places a camera on the right side face of an upper swing body of the hydraulic shovel and another camera on a rear portion of the upper swing body. Images captured (photographed, videotaped) by these cameras are displayed on a monitor in front of a driver's seat (operator's seat) to ensure the visibility.
Another example, such as Patent Literature 2 (will be mentioned below), discloses a device for monitoring the surroundings that has a plurality of cameras directed in four directions of a vehicle body, and applies upper viewpoint conversion (transformation) process on images of the surroundings of the vehicle body, which are photographed by these cameras. The resulting images are synthesized to create a bird's eye view image (overhead image) that has an image representing the operating machine (working machine) at its center. The bird's eye view (image) has a viewpoint above the vehicle body. This bird's eye view image is displayed on a monitor in front of a driver's seat such that a driver (operator) can have a sense of distance, for example, between the vehicle body and an obstacle present in the surroundings.